


Red Roses

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Knights - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, and oc - Freeform, i don't know what this is, includes real people, kind of a draft, kingdom au, this is going to be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know what to think.<br/>For him to pick a wife at a time like this seemed utmost ridiculous.</p><p>The Knight also thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rose shall die! The prophecy shall live on, as thou is executed at the hand of a sirou knight!"

The Prince and the Knight finally made it to Harry's room, the Prince opening the door and walking in. When he did not hear the normal slam of the wooden door, he looked up, General Tomlinson staring at him all while keeping the door wide open. 

"What are you doing?" The young prince asked, raising his eyebrows. "You guard my door outside of my room, not inside." He told the knight, folding his arms. The general knight looked as though he wanted to argue, but with one look around Harry's room, he left, presumably guarding the thick wooden door. With a sigh Harry flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes in content. His room was always where he felt most safe. Even with an execution attempt, being in his room made him feel at ease. 

See, the reason everyone was tense was because that night at dinner, something quite unusual happened. While Harry and his family were eating (excluding his sister who now was the Queen of Scotland), a man barged in while screaming, "The rose shall die! The prophecy shall live on, as thou is executed at the hand of a sirou knight!" And with that, the crazed man continued to charge at Harry, but luckily the Prince's personal guard, Christian, withdrew his sword and charged at the man as well. Believe it or not, the dagger the strange man had went through Christian as his own sword went through the man. They killed eachother, all the while the King, Queen, and Prince watched with wide eyes. It, to say the least, was an interesting day. 

Perhaps the Prince wasn't bothered by this because he knew this would surely happen in the near future? With him being next in line to the throne, it was bound to happen, and still is bound to happen in the future; that's why personal guards are needed. They sacrifice their life for the royals, the royals provide their family with shelter and food. A win-win for both the personal guards family and the royals. 

Though, as Harry thought of the occurance that happened not even two hours ago, he started to feel pity for Christian and his family. With him dead, how would his family manage? Did they have enough food for themselves? These questions started racing through the young prince's mind as his door opened, revealing–once again– General Tomlinson. 

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I am obliged to ask you as your royal guard if you have any more plans for the evening."

Harry raised his eyebrows, not quite processing his guards' words. In fact, as he stared up at his ceiling, he completely forgot to answer Tomlinson; this, to say the least, did not sit well with the general. 

"My prince," he said again, and when he once again got no reply, he stomped over to Harry and grabbed his shoulder. This got the taller boy out of his daze, and he looked at General Tomlinson with a mix of confusion and anger. "What do you want, now?" He asked, shrugging the other mans hand off his shoulder. "I asked if you are doing anything else tonight. If not, I will leave you alone." Harry thought for a moment before shrugging. Why not? He hadn't visited the garden get this evening, which he almost always did after dinner. But, he wasn't able to due to the situation. 

"Yes, I'll be visiting this garden. Then I will return here." He replied, standing up from his now messy bed and standing tall over the guard. He wondered why and how such a short man could possibly be a general, and his personal guard. 

The guard stepped out of his way, following him as he exited his room. He eventually caught up to Harry, and walked by his side all the way to the garden (almost five floors down). The quietness was getting awkward for Harry, and so without much thought he said, "What's your first name?"

General Tomlinson looked quite taken aback by the sudden question from the prince. He had not expected for him to even care as much to ask his name. He hesitated, then replied with, "Louis. Louis Tomlinson, my prince." He looked over to the taller lad, seeing his cheek dust over with a faint pink. But perhaps it were actually from the pink-orange sunset, and Louis was just mistaking it for that. That must be it, he thought. Still, he asked one of the stupidest questions ever, and only realized when he finished saying it. "And what is your first name?" He widened his eyes, realizing his mistake. "I-I'm sorry, such a stupid question to ask—," he was cut off by the young prince responding; as if he, Louis Tomlinson, were on the same level as he. 

 

"Nice to meet you Louis Tomlinson, I'm Harry Styles." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take time to comment on the story, no matter what for! It's always appreciated. And leaving a kudo's is always nice!


End file.
